


The Beauty In You

by MyEmptyArms (orphan_account)



Series: Sunset Heights [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends that snore smh, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MyEmptyArms
Summary: Shadow stares blankly at Sonic, snoring loudly sound asleep; spines sticking out in a messy poor defense, drool slipping from the corners of his open mouth.He's absolutely beautiful.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sunset Heights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544803
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	The Beauty In You

One thing Shadow was sure of he didn't need sleep, not much anyways. But that didn't mean he didn't appreciate getting some shut eye.

He stares at the ceiling, more like glares. The rims of his eyes bloodshot red, heavy bags weighing under them tinting the edges of his muzzle a dark greyish purple. The heavy snoring in the room keeps Shadow awake, he knows it's not Sonic's fault, the hero had been through a rough week just as he had.

Battling Eggman left and right. The doctor had been persistent throughout the entire week only accepting a final defeat when his eggcarrier had been set to self destruct, courtesy of Miles and Omega. The doctor fleeing with a promise to be back and finally destory Sonic once and for all, the usual bullshit that the doctor could never back up.

But Chaos, Sonic was so _fucking loud._

Another particularly loud snore causes Shadow to cringe. He understands that Sonic has had a long week, he understands that being a hero is tiring but being a special forces agent for Gun was just as tiring if not more, an inconsistent schedule, mission after mission and little to no hours of sleep left a hedgehog tired and burnt out. Perhaps it was from the lack of sleep that Shadow could realize different sounds at a higher frequency. The creaking of the walls in the apartment, the very loud music downstairs or the blowing of air, Sonic's snoring that could put any type of behemoth to shame. 

He would talk to Sonic in the morning he was sure of it, turning on his side to face his boyfriend Shadow is met with quite the sight; one that immediately diminishes any type of anger or resent me he had towards Sonic's snoring in that moment.

Shadow stares blankly at Sonic, snoring loudly sound asleep; spines sticking out in a messy poor defense, drool slipping from the corners of his open mouth.

He's absolutely beautiful.

Shadow doesn't need to pick up his phone to capture this image, it's already saved into the many, many files in his brain; all of them that relate to Sonic that is. Shimming closers to his boyfriend Shadow wraps his arms around his form and pulls him close, pressing his lips softly to Sonic's forehead.

Sonic's snoring seems to become more consistent, from loud and short to deep and calm. 

Soon enough Shadow's eyes begin to feel heavy and before he can even process how truly tired he really is, he's fast asleep.


End file.
